Malas reputaciones
by Isabel Black
Summary: ¿Acaso alguien se ha preguntado por qué las dos frases que igualan la felicidad y la destrucción constan sólo de dos palabras? "Te amo" "Te odio" Amor y odio… Los dos sentimientos más fuetes del mundo… ¿O quizás es el mismo? Lean y envien RR's!  No yaoi


**Nota de la autora****: **Actualmente estoy experimentando una sería obsesión con Slam Dunk debido a que acabo de culminar el manga (diez mil años después de ver el anime xD). Entonces quise intentar con un pequeño experimento escribir mi primer FF de Slam Dunk, lo cual se me hizo muy difícil porque entrar en la cabeza de esos personajes no es nada sencillo. Igualmente pude escribir y aquí se los presento

Periodo de tiempo: Situé la historia dentro del manga. Antes del partido contra Kainan y después del partido contra Shoyo. Como paralelo.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste:

**

* * *

**

**Choque de orgullos**

"_¿Cuánta fuerza encierra una palabra? Es asombroso toda la potencia que se cierne alrededor de palabras tan pequeñas, capaces de hacernos estremecer al sólo oírles. _

_**Amor y odio…**_

_¿Acaso alguien se ha preguntado por qué las dos frases que igualan la felicidad y la destrucción constan sólo de dos palabras? _

"_**Te amo" **_

"_**Te odio"**_

_¿Por qué en tan pequeño empaque deben venir las dos frases que pueden hacernos sonreír al mismo tiempo que llorar? _

_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor y el odio? _

_¿Si quiera la hay? _

_Cuando amamos damos todo, sentimos con cada poro de nuestro cuerpo el amor, ¿y cuando odiamos no pasa lo mismo? _

_**Amor y odio…**_

_Los dos sentimientos más fuetes del mundo… ¿O quizás es el mismo? _

_En tal caso en ambos se nos va el alma, en ambos se infunde dolor y se recibe dolor, en ambos nos concentramos infinitamente… el odio más puro es el que nace del amor más puro… _

_Dicen que la línea entre el amor y el odio es delgada, tanto que quizás ya no ha hay…"_

Era una fría noche de primavera, inusual por las pesadas nubes negras que cubrían la prefectura de Kanagawa. La brisa cubría el ambiente con una mezcla en fragancias de lluvia y claveles blancos.

Hisashi Mitsui se escondió detrás de un enorme pilar blanco, como tantos había en esa enorme casa de tres pisos, y bebió del vaso de cristal que tenía en su mano. La cálida sensación del vodka al correr por su garganta logró de alguna manera calmar su ansiedad. Realmente odiaba estar ahí justo ahora.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la corbata y la haló aún más para aflojar el ya insignificante nudo que la sostenía en su cuello. Se sentía sofocado en ese ridículo traje de pingüino, como si sintiera ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por usar tal cosa. Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué dirían sus amigos de verlo justo ahora. Llevó los ojos a la puerta de cristal frente a él y observó su disfraz, bebiendo otro sorbo del vaso de vodka.

Estaba usando un traje de negocios enteramente negro y recto, con una camisa negra de botones cerrada hasta el cuello y una corbata con tonalidades de azul ya casi desecha en su cuello.

Mitsui soltó un resoplido de furia llevando sus dedos a los botones de la camisa y abriendo los primeros tres, sintiéndose asfixiado con esa ropa. Como fuera de su cuerpo. Ya había sido suficiente cambio haberse cortado el cabello… ¿Ahora tendría que vestirse como pingüino también? Había supuesto que ponerse el traje bastaría para su madre, pero no, tuvo que ponerle la pequeña soga alrededor de su cuello, para que la humillación estuviese completa.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, pegándola contra el pilar, recordándose que al menos había ganado la discusión de los zapatos, llevando sus Converse negros abajo del traje pingüino. En un pequeño acto de insubordinación.

Aún así, odiaba como se sentía en esa ropa. Reprimió la necesidad de darse repetidos golpes contra la pared hasta la inconsciencia. Se sentía como un niño bueno, y la alucinación le revolvía el estomago.

El no era un niño bueno. Todo lo contrario, en realidad.

Mitsui dejó escapar una sonrisa, recordándose a sí mismo que tampoco era un Pandillero ahora. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente en estos momentos, pero se encontraba en algún matiz gris entre ambos.

'_Deportista'_ resonaron las palabras de Tetsuo en su cabeza.

Sí. Eso era. Un basquetbolista. Era la única cosa en su vida que estaba seguro ser. Todo lo demás en su cabeza, por los momentos, no era más que un misterio cubierto por niebla. Por el momento, no estaba seguro de quien era o que haría con su vida. Lo único que tenía claro era que deseaba jugar Basquetbol y reponer el tiempo perdido.

No podía alejar la sensación de saber que su vida había estado en "Pausa" por dos años. Hace dos años era una estrella MVP de la secundaría, con un brillante futuro por delante. Con altas expectativas y sueños sobre cómo sería su vida.

Hace dos años la imagen estaba clara: ser el #1. Convertirse en el MVP en el campeonato nacional intercolegial de la preparatoria. Llevar al equipo del profesor Anzai a la gloria. Convertirse en una leyenda en Shohoku. Recibir una beca de la Universidad Shintai. Ser la estrella del Basquetbol universitario y saltar a la selección nacional adulta.

Dos años atrás ese era el plan: Estrella de Preparatoria, ir a la Universidad, estrella de Universidad, Selección Nacional.

Mitsui soltó un gruñido de rabia. Sin ser capaz si quiera de preguntarse si ese plan aún era remotamente posible.

Había abandonado el basquetbol por demasiado tiempo, sus notas estaban en el suelo, y había perdido la confianza de cualquiera que pudiese ayudarlo a retomar su camino.

Hisashi Mitsui ni si quiera estaba seguro de cómo empezar a arreglar su vida. Había dado el primer paso: volver al equipo de Basquetbol. Sin embargo, eso no podía ser todo.

Necesitaba mucho más. Necesitaba subir sus notas o estaba bastante seguro de que lo harían repetir el año. Necesitaba recuperar la confianza de sus padres, quienes aún veían su vuelta al "lado bueno" demasiado buena para ser cierta.

Dicho tren de pensamiento lo trajo de nuevo a su presencia en aquella reunión pretenciosa de gente de alta y media alta sociedad, llena de viejas estiradas que observaban sus botas de modo desaprobatorio y le miraban, sin decoro, la cicatriz en su barbilla. Unas de hecho se habían acercado a mostrar preocupación por su peligroso accidente de motocicleta, debido al cual había estado tan alejado de su "circulo social" durante los últimos años.

Mitsui giró los ojos en aire exasperado. Sus padres sí que tenían imaginación. Todo el mundo en Kanagawa ya sabía la fama de su hijo: Hisashi Mitsui el Pandillero.

Todos en aquella fiesta sabían quién era Hisashi Mitsui, el único hijo de la prominente familia Mitsui, cuya reputación de apellido era ejemplo de honorabilidad y respeto en la prefectura. Todos conocían la historia del muchacho que solía ser la imagen de un sano estilo de vida, cubierto de deportes y logros académicos notables en la secundaria Takeishi, que había lanzado su vida por el caño para inducirse en un mundo de violencia y criminalidad.

No era un secreto. Por lo cual no dejaba de asombrarle que sus padres aún intentasen tapar el sol con un dedo.

'_Solían estar tan orgullosos de mi… pero arruiné todo eso' _se dijo mentalmente, mientras un mesero se cruzaba frente a él.

Alargó la mano cambiando su vaso vacío por uno nuevo, sin si quiera voltear a ver al mesonero.

"_Sr. Mitsui-dono su madre dijo…"_ le empezó a decir el muchacho, a lo que Mitsui le envió una mirada endemoniada casi retándole a que intentara quitarle el vaso.

El hombre, varios años mayor que él, pero con una complexión física y altura demasiado discordante a la suya, retrocedió en seguida. Mitsui podría aplastarlo sin siquiera soltar el vaso de vodka, y el hombre lo sabía. A penas observó la determinación en los ojos del muchacho se apartó, casi soltando la bandeja, intentando estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Mitsui giró los ojos alegrándose de que su pésima reputación al menos tuviera lados buenos.

"_Hisashi. Hisashi"_ escucho la voz de su madre llamarlo a unos metros de distancia, lo cual lo hizo atorarse con el trago de vodka que estaba bebiendo.

Se mantuvo escondido detrás del pilar esperando fervientemente que su madre no lo encontrara. Había prometido no beber… y no quitarse la corbata.

El joven asomó la cabeza por el pilar y observó a su madre alejarse en la dirección contraria. Aprovechando el momento, salió por la puerta de cristal con destino al jardín de la casa.

Había asistido a esa reunión por "súplica" de sus padres. Deseoso de recuperar su confianza y el orgullo que solían tener sobre él, había accedido a estar ahí. Había accedido a no beber, a comportarse de manera acorde y a no quitarse la ropa que su madre había elegido para él. Pero no había accedido a socializar ni a disfrutar esa noche de los mil infiernos.

Estar ahí era suficiente castigo como para encima permitir que lo exhibieran como perro de caza. Había hecho suficiente con asistir. Pedirle que se comportara rayaba en abuso paternal.

Mitsui terminó de beber el vaso de vodka en su mano e introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con aire distraído, observando el jardín frente a sus ojos.

No era muy grande. Debido a que estaba en el segundo piso y se alzaba sobre el garaje. Estaba poco iluminado, únicamente por los faroles de la entrada y la luz que salía por las ventanas de la casa. Un conjunto de jardineras lo cubrían, y el límite del mismo estaba dibujado por una cerca blanca. No pudo divisar gente a su alrededor, así que supuso que estaba fuera de los _"limites" _de la fiesta.

'_Perfecto… Así nadie me molestara' _decidió el muchacho, dejando el vaso de cristal en una jardinera cercana.

Caminó, dejando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, hasta el límite de la cerca y observó el pavimento de la entrada del garaje, reprimiendo el deseo de saltar la cerca y salir corriendo de ese sitio de una buena vez.

Estaba tan furioso, consigo mismo e inconscientemente hasta con sus padres, por haberlo obligado a asistir a ese horrible lugar, aburrido hasta la medula, rodeado de gente entrometida que huía de él y lo miraban como si fuese un asesino en serie.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con una oleada de cólera contenida dándose cuenta de lo furioso que estaba consigo mismo por haberse convertido en lo que era. Por la fama que tenía. Por como su vida había cambiado hasta el modo en el que se relacionaba con las personas.

En el pasado, esos eventos habrían sido un paseo. Unas cuantas historias de basquetbol, unas palabras sobre sus deseos de ir a la universidad, y sus padres serian rodeados de felicitaciones por su ejemplo de hijo modelo.

Pero él no era el hijo modelo ya, y su intento fallido por serlo le estaba haciendo sentirse enfermo consigo mismo. Soltó un gruñido desde su garganta mientras miraba el pavimento nuevamente, preguntándose si debía saltar e irse.

'_No' _se regañó a sí mismo _'No confían en mi ahora, de por si creen que mi cambio de cortarme el cabello y volver a la cancha es una treta para quitarles dinero… si me voy jamás me van a creer'´_

Apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiéndose tan atrapado como un tigre enjaulado en el zoológico.

Giró sobre sus talones a observar la fiesta por la ventana sin experimentar el menor deseo de volver. Definitivamente se quedaría donde estaba. Su vista vagó unos metros hacia la izquierda y notó que no estaba solo.

Detrás de una de las jardineras más grandes, junto a uno de los faroles, había un largo banco de color blanco, y en una de las esquinas más alejadas del mismo había una muchacha.

Sin darse cuenta, Mitsui se descubrió a si mismo observándola. Obviamente estaban en la misma fiesta. Desde su vestido negro por debajo de la rodilla y su chal color purpura oscuro elegantemente colocado sobre sus hombros, hasta sus altos zapatos de aguja y sus delicados zarcillos de amatista, que resaltaban como dos pequeños puntos en sus orejas, la delataban como una de las estiradas invitadas al evento. La muchacha poseía un lacio cabello negro que había sido cuidadosamente puesto en una trenza que descansaba levemente sobre su hombro derecho, sus ojos estaban escondidos por un flequillo prominente de rebeldes mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. En sus blancas manos sostenía un grueso libro de cubierta negra que rezaba "**Anna Karénina - León Tolstói" **en la portada,justamente ahí descansaban sus ojos, leyéndolo con detenida atención, sin alzar en ningún momento la mirada hacia Mitsui.

Mitsui alzó las cejas notando que, no sólo estaba leyendo, sino que también tenía un par de audífonos colocados en sus dos orejas, aislándola completamente del mundo exterior. Como si viviese dentro de su propio universo. Lo único que le hacía falta era el letrero de **"ALEJATE"** en la frente para dar claramente el mensaje de que no quería hablar con nadie.

La muchacha, pareció notar su mirada sobre ella, por lo que frunció ligeramente el ceño sin quitar la vista de su libro ni por un solo segundo, apretando un poco más el chal alrededor de su cuerpo, como si la mirada del muchacho la hiciese sentir ofendida, y giró el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario haciendo aún más claro el mensaje de que no quería ser molestada.

Mitsui dejó escapar un bufido, asqueado por el ego de aquella mujer.

'_Como si yo tenía ganas de buscarte conversación, mujer… por favor' _se dijo a sí mismo, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por la actitud antisocial de la joven _'Ya quisiera tener la suerte de que yo me molestase en hablar con ella. Alguna gente esta tan desubicada en el mundo. Honestamente…' _se dijo girando los ojos.

Ignorando a la muchacha, se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia la cerca. A ese punto el sentimiento de claustrofobia que sentía comenzó a apoderarse de él de nuevo, y la idea de saltar para alejarse volvió a dominar su mente.

'_No. No. No puedo hacer eso' _se regañó a sí mismo molesto.

Sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado nuevamente, comenzó a caminar por el pequeño jardín como un tigre enrabiado.

'_Me quiero ir. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Me quiero ir de aquí de una maldita vez. Maldita sea' _soltó mentalmente rabioso, quitándose finalmente la corbata por completo y echándola al piso.

Mitsui había imaginado toda la noche que hacer eso lo haría sentir menos asfixiado, como si la pequeña soga tuviese la culpa de su claustrofobia social. Pero no lo hizo. Soltando un suspiro derrotado, se desplomó en el mismo banco que la muchacha, ya que era el único sitio disponible y había estado de pie toda la noche, cuidando sentarse lo más lejos posible de ella; pero frunciendo el ceño cuando ella lo imitó deslizando su cuerpo para sentarse aún más lejos de él. Dejando una separación de más de metro y medio entre ellos.

Mitsui no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por este acto. Tampoco era que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa en la piel, como para que ella actuase como si su sola presencia a su alrededor fuera un insulto.

'_¿Quién diablos se cree que es?' _pensaron los dos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por ahí probablemente habría considerado la imagen bastante graciosa. Ambos muchachos sentados en cada extremo del banco como si la presencia del otro los enfermase. Con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, aparentemente conteniendo la ira en su interior por asuntos completamente opuestos y ajenos al otro.

La escena duro por más de media hora. Ambos sentados tan humanamente posibles como les era posible en aquel banco. Sin mirarse, con el ceño fruncido, ambos ocupados en sus "asuntos".

Mitsui en su ira. La muchacha en su lectura.

Un fuerte sonido cristal estalló a sus espaldas. Ambos giraron el rostro para observar como un grupo de mesoneros habían reventado una caja entera de copas de cristal por accidente. Girando los ojos y sin darle importancia, ambos quitaron su mirada del asunto.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por unos leves segundos, antes de volver al frente y al libro, respectivamente.

De golpe la muchacha alzó la cabeza, en un movimiento rápido y violento, mirando al frente con expresión consternada, cerrando el libro y apretando los puños en la cubierta. Se giró levemente hacia él enviándole una mirada fija e intensa.

Mitsui la observó por instinto curioso, preguntándose por qué de no haberlo visto ni una vez en todo ese rato de golpe ahora era interesante para ella.

'_Tal vez se dio cuenta de que soy guapo' _se dijo sonriendo para sí.

"_Hisashi Mitsui"_ soltó en voz alta para que el oyese.

La sonrisa de suficiencia que se apodero de su rostro fue incontrolable. Oh, así que la arisca antisocial compañera de su infortunio sabía quién era ¿Cómo no saberlo? Nadie ignoraba a Hisashi Mitsui.

La muchacha entornó los ojos mirándolo con una intensidad impresionante, al tiempo que sus nudillos se ponían blancos en sus puños y lo miraba con una mezcla de furia e indignación. Se levantó de golpe dando una patada con sus tacones en el suelo.

"_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú en mi casa?"_ soltó la muchacha y, sin la menor advertencia se abalanzó sobre él tomando el grueso libro con ambas manos y comenzando a propiciarle librazos en la cabeza.

Tomándolo enteramente por sorpresa. El muchacho recibió los dos primeros dolorosos librazos en el tope de su cabeza y en el costado izquierdo, no sólo el libro era grande y grueso con tapa dura, sino que la muchacha lo estaba estampando contra él con una fuerza bastante sorpresiva para alguien que no podía medir más de 1.60 m, quizás menos.

"_¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás loca?" _le espetó Mitsui casi gritándole, y tomando le ambas manos para que no pudiese seguirle golpeando, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. No dejaría que le pegara una niña _"¿Quién demonios eres tú? _

La muchacha lo miró incluso más enrabiada a penas lo oyó, y le propició un puntapié en la pierna, a lo cual el alejó su rodilla para que fallara haciéndola resoplar con aún más furor.

"_Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, Hisashi" _le espetó rabiosa, como una clara orden, mientras lo miraba con una rabia palpable.

Mitsui la observó confundido. Aquella muchacha sabía su nombre, y así lo había llamado, y no parecía estar lo suficientemente loca para atacarlo sin razón… ¿Acaso la conocía?

Fijo sus ojos en la muchacha que, inútilmente, forcejeaba para que la soltase, aún sabiendo que jamás tendría éxito. Mitsui no sólo era mucho más grande que ella sino que tenía diez veces más fuerza.

El muchacho notó que era mucho más pequeña en tamaño que él pero parecía de su edad, también advirtió en que los ojos enrabiados de la muchacha eran de un color marrón avellanado, y que unas débiles pecas se regaban por su nariz, los labios de la muchacha se habían puesto blancos de contener la rabia. Al verla así, sencillamente lo supo.

"_Nadeshko…"_ soltó al mismo tiempo que sus manos la dejaban ir, y la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza como un recuerdo reprimido _'Vamos a casa de los Hino' _Maldición, por qué nunca oía a la gente cuando le hablaba.

La muchacha retrocedió, aún mirándolo con rabia, mientras masajeaba sus muñecas por la presión que él había ejercido sobre ellas al apresarla.

La mente de Mitsui dio un salto, enlazando aquella muchacha con vestido elegante y porte casi aristocrático/pretencioso a la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de la chiquilla que conocía desde que eran niños, la de aparatosos vestidos rosados que su madre le obligaba a usar, con el cabello rebeldemente suelto y llegándole a la cadera. La misma chiquilla con la cual el solía pasar gran parte de esos eventos murmurando bromas sobre la ridiculez de los invitados.

"El dúo anti-petulancia" se hacían llamar, yéndose al jardín a burlarse de todo el mundo y robar las trufas de chocolates de los mesoneros cuando no los miraban. Así la recordaba.

"_Te ves… diferente"_ le dijo observando su porte enteramente cambiado, físicamente no había cambiado tanto, más crecida e incluso… ¿Más bonita? pero el aire que desprendía su presencia había dado un vuelco radical, haciéndole parecer una persona enteramente diferente a la que él alguna vez había tratado _"Estas… más crecida" _le dijo sintiéndose idiota, habría querido decir más bonita, pero sintió que ella le lanzaría el libro de Tolstoi en la cabeza si así hubiese sido.

La muchacha giró los ojos con aire exasperado sin dejar de desprender miradas de rabia hacia él, como si sus ojos fueran ametralladoras.

Era raro recordar que tiempo atrás habían sido amigos.

A pesar de que fueron a la misma secundaria, no habían quedado en el mismo salón, sin embargo su eterno desdén a esta clase de eventos de exhibición les había hecho forjar una amistad a lo largo de los años gracias a fiestas como esta, hasta que…

'_Estoy cansado de que me molestes. Deja de perseguirme sólo porque eres demasiado odiosa para tener más amigos… ¡No es mi culpa que no le agrades a la gente! Tú no eres mi problema, Nadeshko, jamás prometí que me quedaría contigo ¡Ya déjame en paz!' _el sonido de su propia voz dos años antes retumbó en sus oídos, recordándole las últimas palabras que le había dicho a la muchacha frente a él, eligiendo exactamente las que sabía que le harían más daño.

Mitsui cerró los ojos sin poder creer que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, dirigidas a una de las pocas personas en su vida que no habían salido huyendo de su lado después de convertirse en "Pandillero" y a quien el mismo había echado a patadas, de la misma manera que a sus padres y a sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol. A todos por la misma razón: por recordarle lo que no tenía.

Porque su vida no había cambiado, la de él sí. Porque todos poseían sus metas y sueños intactos. Todos excepto él. Siendo sencillamente incapaz de sentirse inferior con sus propios amigos la única solución que hayo fue rodearse de gente más dañada que él. Alejando a todas las buenas influencias de su vida. Siendo Nadeshko una de esas tantas influencias.

La muchacha seguía mirándolo con ira contenida en su interior, y Mitsui sabía que reprimía el deseo de lanzarle el libro en la frente.

"_Yo no sabía que esta era tu casa…" _le explicó.

"_Pues ahora lo sabes. Así que vete por donde llegaste, __**Mitsui**__" _le dijo mirándolo con ojos fríos, y pronunciando su nombre como si fuese una ofensa. Mitsui la miró sintiendo que de alguna manera así era, siempre le había dicho 'Hisashi' o 'Hisashi-kun' incluso 'Hisa-chan', aún cuando se despidieron dos años atrás después de esa larga y tumultuosa pelea. Probablemente era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido.

"_Lo lamento" _soltó automáticamente, como si fuera algo que dijese a todo el mundo, y de unas semanas para acá así era.

Sus padres lo habían obligado a ir a un psiquiatra para controlar sus tendencias agresivas y violentas con terapia, por supuesto sólo había asistido a dos sesiones y no planeaba volver, lo mantenía enteramente en secreto, preferiría que lo mataran a golpes con borradores antes de admitirlo a alguien. Pero en su terapia para _'el manejo de la ira'_ le habían dado el discurso estándar para disculparse por su pasado y hacer _'enmiendas'_. Por lo cual, así como lo había hecho ante sus compañeros de equipo, sus padres e incluso sus amigos pandilleros, lo soltó para la muchacha frente a él:

"_Pase por un periodo muy negro en mi vida, donde mi actitud autodestructiva alejó a todos de mi. Sé que en el pasado de hice daño, por lo cual me disculpo" _repitió nuevamente disculpándose de manera genérica, en un tono de voz bastante monótono.

Alzó la mirada esperando encontrar el entendimiento de sus amigos. La duda esperanzada de sus padres. O la total despreocupación de parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero lo que encontraron sus ojos fue algo totalmente diferente: Rencor. Profundo y marcado rencor, con una rabia que salía de los poros de Nadeshko dirigida enteramente hacia él.

"_Vete al infierno" _le dijo tomando sus cosas y alejándose de él con destino a la puerta.

Mitsui frunció el ceño ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que intentaba disculparse?

"_Nadeshko espera…" _la llamó girándose y mirándola _"Estoy tratando de hablar contigo"_

La muchacha se detuvo de golpe a penas lo oyó y se giró muy lentamente hacia él. Mitsui deseó que no lo hubiese hecho. El desdén con el que lo miró fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de retroceder.

"_¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Ahora? ¿Dos años más tarde? ¿Después de que me dijiste odiabas tenerme cerca? ¿Qué te asqueaba ser amigo de una cerebrito como yo?"_ le soltó sin alzar la voz pero con un tono de sarcasmo extremo.

Mitsui parpadeó… ¿Le había dicho eso también? No lo recordaba. Pero… era probable. Sí.

"_Lo lamento, Nadeshko"_ repitió, realmente esperando que ella no esperase que lo dijera nuevamente.

"_¡No me importa!" _le dijo la muchacha mirándolo, sabiendo perfectamente que sus palabras no bastaban.

Mitsui cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sintiéndose exasperado. Todos habían aceptado su disculpa ¿Quién era ella para rechazarla de esa manera?

"_Solíamos ser amigos"_ le dijo Mitsui.

"_Palabra clave: __solíamos__"_ le recordó cortante Nadeshko.

Mitsui frunció mas el ceño apretando los puños con frustración.

"_¡Hey, estoy tratando de disculparme aquí! ¿Sí? ¿Te mataría oírme? Más bien deberías sentirte halagada de que estoy intentándolo"_ le dijo dándose cuenta que no había cambiado tanto como se creería el orgullo y el pésimo carácter seguían enteramente presentes en ella.

"_¿Quién diablos te pidió que te disculparas, imbécil?"_ le espetó la muchacha enviándole una mirada de rabia arraigada, a la que el correspondió con la misma intensidad.

"_¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que te de la mejor gana! ¡Quizás tu no mereces mis disculpas!" _le soltó molesto.

"_¡Bien! ¡Entonces llévatelas como las trajiste_!" soltó la muchacha.

"_¡Olvida que dije nada!" _le dijo molesto.

"_¡Ya lo hice!"_ contraatacó ella.

"_¡BIEN!"_ gritó Mitsui.

"_¡BIEN!"_ le respondió Nadeshko antes de darle la espalda entrando a la casa sin volver su vista hacia él.

Mitsui le dio la espalda resoplando de rabia… ¿Quién diablos era ella para rechazar sus disculpas? Debería sentirse contenta de que al menos lo intentó.

"_Maldita mujer pretenciosa y orgullosa…"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora****: **Espero les haya gustado y me den su opinión al respecto, ojala que no les caiga tan mal mi nuevo personaje (Nadeshko) aún cuando no la he presentado como es, eso vendría en el próximo capítulo. Trate de esforzarme seriamente en hacer un Mitsui bien caracterizado, aunque si está destinado a salir algo OOC debido a que la historia no girara netamente alrededor de Basquetbol. No pueden pensar en eso todo el día ¿verdad? Háganme saber su opinión. Muchas gracias por leerme.

**Atentamente,**

**Isabel Black**


End file.
